issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Countess Crey
Overview Countess Crey is an Archvillain and the leader of the Crey Corporation. Heroes can face her: * on the Arrest Countess Crey mission from Janet Kellum (Levels 40-44), as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * on the Go face Reichsman in his base during the Dr. Kahn Task Force (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. Villains can find her: * Punish Countess Crey mission from Regent Korol (Levels 40-44), as an Archvillain and an Enemy * Deliver an invitation to Countess Crey mission from Viridian (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Secure the Conference mission from Viridian. (Levels 45-50) as an Ally. Background Countess Crey was born Clarissa van Dorn and grew up in Paragon City. The orphan heir to a modest family fortune, she spent most of her high school and college years at various private schools in Europe. She first came to the public's attention when she married Count Alphonse Crey, a man widely recognized as the world's wealthiest and most eligible bachelor. At the tender age of twenty-three, she joined together with her new husband to form Crey Biotech, a pharmaceutical company based in Switzerland. Just a year after their marriage, Count Alphonse fell into tragic coma, a condition that still persists fourteen years later. The Countess moved her business back to her hometown of Paragon City, along with the corporate headquarters for the still growing Crey Industries. She publicly swore to devote her company's resources to finding a cure for her stricken husband, but proceeded to use her amazing and daring business acumen to expand her company at an astonishing rate. Through a series of buyouts, hostile takeovers, and key personnel acquisitions, the countess turned her small research firm into an economic juggernaut. Heroes find out later in Janet Kellum's Story Arc that the Count's illness is brought upon by Countess Crey so she can run the company herself. In addition, it is discovered that she is not Clarissa van Dorn at all, her true name being Julianne Thompson. Description Countess Crey runs her corporation with an iron fist. Though others hold the lofty title of President and CEO, everyone understands that this is just a legal fiction. The Countess is the one holding the strings behind the vast corporation — and woe to anyone who gets in her way. Dialogue During the mission Arrest Countess Crey: Before Combat: They don't understand. Once I control the world, life will be better for everyone! Combat start: You may have destroyed my reputation and all my great work. But I will destroy you! During the mission Punish Countess Crey: Before Combat: Look sharp, people! If Arachnos wants to send a representative to discipline me for the recent unsanctioned Rogue Islands excursion - which I know nothing about, of course - I want to give them a good run for their money! Combat start: Ah, our guests have arrived. Please do give them a warm welcome! At 50% Health: Hello! I need more minions here! Defeated: Crey Industries will remember this, ! Defeats a player: This humiliating defeat brought to you courtesy of Crey Industries! During the mission Deliver an invitation to Countess Crey: Before Combat: The nerve of that Viridian! I can't be seen at an Arachnos conference now! Combat start: I expected Viridian to send a 'persuader', but I am surprised he would send you. Did you expect to find a helpless girl? Hah! At 75% Health: You dog! At 50% Health: This is a waste of my time! At 25% Health: I can't be defeated like that! I have a board meeting tomorrow! Defeated: I hope you're proud of yourself. Defeats a player: Someone take a memo: Analyze this one, and see what we can salvage for the Revenant program. See Also * Countess Crey's Crey profile for a list of her powers * Countess Crey's alternate dimension counterpart is mentioned in one of Tina Macintyre's missions as the leader of a band of rebel freedom fighters using her real name, Julianne Thompson. Category:Archvillains